Satan's Lullaby
by KaminariRyuu
Summary: This is a quick read, and won't make much sense if you skim through it. Ano... So Kiba is walking when wham! He meets a girl with an interesting name, but what's more...she's handicapped. What happens when that handicap's removed? Let pure meet red...
1. Chapter 1: Blinded by Sin

Chapter 1: Blinded Sin

"Woah." Kiba stared at the ice blue-haired female. Her skin was vampire white. Three black whiskers on each side of her face and a slightly opened mouth in a frown gave her the strange first impression. A blue leather collar on her neck with a dark grey 'S' hitting the hidden point of her cleavage sucked in all light that hit it. Four straps held her dress, a few inches above the knees, to her; two on her shoulders in a V neck fashion and two hanging off her shoulders and looked more like armbands.

What really interested him though, was the fact that the girl, in the ice blue and black dress, was blind. The ninja plate was over her eyes perfectly horizontal and the black cloth extended out a few ways until it ended with three stretched triangle shaped pieces that looked like talons more than the end of some shinobi's headband. A butterfly hovered in front of her and she stopped. She smiled though she could only feel its presence. Kiba felt the blood rush to his cheeks. She was so cute when she smiled. The butterfly was a deep green pool of wonder. "Konnichiwa Chou san." Her voice held a strange accent. It was super cute but at the same time, he felt he heard some tiny hint of maliciousness.

The butterfly danced around her and she couldn't stop smiling! She twirled and Kiba hoped to see a bit of her underwear but alas, he couldn't. The butterfly flew away slightly panting. She continued to walk with her usual demeanor. He tried to be quiet but she had such good ears. He heard the heavy breathing of his heart. "No need to be frightened dear. My name is _Lullaby _(Was said in English). I am here to visit a place called Konoha. Ano…would you perhaps tell me if it's night?" He had to take a moment before he responded. "My name is Kiba. It's noon now not night." "Oh silly me. I guess I left too early huh? Being blinded is such a hassle sometimes even if it has it's advantages…"

"Advantages?" Kiba asked curiously. For a moment her face grew into a frown and he felt he asked something that should remain as a question. "Yes it has advantages." She bowed and continued on her way. When entering Konoha, the aromas and sounds blew her away. She couldn't concentrate and she tripped over someone's foot and fell. She landed on something very soft. It had some fabric over it so she put her hands under it and felt it. "Oh I'm so sorry!" She blurted out and jumped up in embarrassment. She had felt a stranger's lean chest. She cocked her head to the side and felt some thin crystalline mixture. It was sand.


	2. Chapter 2: I Like You Goodnight

Chapter 2: I Like You Goodnight

"Watch where you're going or I'll kill you." His dark monotonous voice struck fear into the other two of his companions but as for Lullaby, she simply smiled. "I will. Again, I'm terribly sorry for falling on you. I just couldn't concentrate for a moment. Where I live there is not much liveliness." Oh how she wished she could say more to him. She sensed closeness with this character. She bowed and began to walk again using the ground as her eyes. The earth was always moving so this technique was not very easy for her.

She sniffed the air. The place she stood in smelled of him. She panted heavily as she felt herself being backed against the wall in the small alleyway. Saliva fell from his pointed tongue and she felt herself on the brink of no return. The cold hands of the familiar fiend, of the one she knew first as _Arnold Friend_, made a move to remove the knot from under her hair when she screamed, "No!" and the figure faded away. She panted and tried to fix herself up. She clung to the S charm and a tear fell from her eye. She turned only to bump into someone else, Kakashi.

"My little girl, what shocked you so bad? You had your shaky palms pressed tightly against the wall and you were sweating. What had you so panic-stricken?" She bowed to him and ran off. "Wait! You're not familiar…" "Ah!" She screamed and fell once again, but this time into a mud pit. "I told you to wait. Where are you going and I shall escort you." He helped her up and once again she deeply bowed. She was very mature and shy? "Gomenasai demo, I'd rather be alone for a little while." She nodded her head to an imaginary beat and ran off nodding her head as she went. "Incredible." He thought.

She found a small forest with a very quiet atmosphere. She entered the forest of death. In a bright open space she sat cross-legged for hours in complete silence. She dreamed of the three people she met today. Could they be with her forever? No it was impossible. No one can be so forever. At her village, she remembered it as nothing but a dull abysmal grey. Grey clouds sucked in any sunshine. Grey fog blocked any darkness. Grey clothing with grey hair and grey shops and grey ground. She was only ten at the time it happened but it shook her so bad that she grew blind with pain.

She began to play with her younger sister. They were the only two energetic people and only their voices rang out proudly. Arnold Friend appeared as a vision of red. The parents drove their children away from the color. Dull is obvious. Grey is safe. Lullaby's parents, two native Americans with a love for Japanese culture, thought that the children were still inside grounded. No they ate fruit that tasted strangely delicious and at the same time bad. They played tag and that was it. Arnold introduced himself to the children; his silver tongues in full effect for these two kids were not fooled easily.


	3. Chapter 3: Pretending Prince

Chapter 3: Pretending Prince

"I heard you were adopted Lullaby. When you were a mere infant, your parents abandoned you on the doorstep of your 'foster parents'. Though younger than you, your sister is more related by blood." "What are you getting at stranger? Please you're much too bright for this kind of place." "As are you two. Say, I have an idea. Why not come to my house for awhile? I have a two headed serpent." They shook their head and he sighed as Lullaby hid in front of her sister. "This is taking much too long." He began to chant in a strange tongue full of maliciousness but still allured you like flies to honey.

Memories of village massacres filled her head. She was placed as the murderer in each memory. Her grey hair was red like an apple. Her dull ragged clothes caught the golden sunlight. Her eyes…that was it. Those dark murderous uncaring eyes that no help was ever to come broke her. She was the Shinigami without a scythe, the Armageddon without a date. Looking closely at her pupils, you could see three lines connected as a circle with the ends curved. "Ah haha!" Her chant was heard throughout the destruction she created. Bones replaced leaves and trees. It rained blood that caught the bones on fire and you could imagine the blood pools with dancing flames inside lapping the tainted liquid hungrily.

The sunshine never existed here. Nothing but the little imps lived here. The world engulfed in darkness with the only light being the eyes of the demons and the ravenous flames…

The visions stopped and she screamed in horror at Arnold Friend. His nails slashed her wrists and across her eyes as a reminder. "You are mine. You'll live your life in splendor. You'll sin and sin and sin. Why do I do all this to you? I want you as my eternal bride. _I'm in love with you darling._" He fell into the shadows. It was only that night when she was bandaged to hide the symbols; she knew what he truly said. After a black cloth was placed over her eyes for just a moment, she knew his true intentions. He said not "_I'm in love with you darling_". He said, "_I'm lying_." Her mother hugged her tightly for the last time that night.

She began to burn up and she felt pinned to the bed. Lips hovered over hers and a breath most foul made her sick. She threw up in what she thought was the mouth muffling her screams. It turned him on even more. She fainted but that didn't stop it. When she woke up, she stood soaked in blood from head to toe. Little slivers of sunlight hit her stained outfit. It was a golden-like hue. Arnold appeared in his vampire hunter-like outfit. "Here." He tossed her a black short dress with blue accents. "Whenever you are outside this place, wear this clothing. Since you refuse to accept all of me, you might as well continue covering up that part of you which you reject. Slowly it will fuse into all of you like a poison. I can't take you back, not yet so you shall stay here as an outside alliance. To you I say, _I'm in love with you darling._"


	4. Chapter 4: Point Where it Saddens Me

Chapter 4: Point where it saddens me

She woke up from her memories by the sound of footsteps. "Lullaby, is that you? It's me Kiba." Akamaru whimpered. He wasn't with Kiba the last time. "Oh, if it isn't Kiba Kun. How do you do?" "I'm fine. Why are you here in the Forest of Fear? Come. I'll take you to a safe quiet place. You hate loud noises right?" She nodded and reached out her hand. Perhaps it wasn't all hopeless. "Arf!" Akamaru bit her wrist and she screamed. Blood dripped from the bloody bandages, she knew it. She had to do something fast.

The bandage sucked the blood back in and healed her. It was safe now but she was worn out. She blacked out. Kiba picked her up and laid her on a hospital bed. Curious, he slowly slid off the blindfold. A long horizontal slash ran across her eyes. She stirred and she opened her eyes. He put his hands over his mouth and recoiled slightly. Her eyes were not blind at all but the eyes of a demon. She looked to the side and saw Kiba trying his hardest. "It's ok. You may ask me almost anything now. Yes I'm not blind. I just have the eyes of Satan, crimson eyes with his symbol in the pupil. I'm his reluctant slave despite how that may sound. Do not tell anyone and you might be spared."

She bit her tongue. No one could be spared. Why was she turning into him? She placed her protection over her eyes and Kiba helped her out of the hospital. "I'm sorry. Um…may I ask more about you? Like, why are you here?" "No." "You said I could ask anything!" "I said almost anything." "What CAN I ask you about?" "You can ask me my favorite flavor of ice cream, things like that." "What?" "Oh and its vanilla." "If it's going to be like this, I'll just go tell Tsunade…" He was trying to get her frightened. It was a big mistake he'll always regret. A bandage butterfly came out of her right wrist bandage and hovered above the straggling Kiba. It flapped its wings forward and bandages flew out and trapped him in a cocoon.

"Though they look sweet and innocent, they feed off blood, particularly human. Since I was born human, they tolerate it sometimes and drink from me if I summon them for a certain amount of time. They trap their victims in cocoons and eat their marrow either by absorbing it with their wings or biting. Their relatively weak but intelligent shikigami. Satan cursed with three marks on my wrists and across my eyes. The right slash is for summoning Shikigami like my Branded Butterflies. The left wrist is for welding weapons. My eyes though, they are to summon and communicate with any demon. Usually when endangered though, my transposing cloth (can transform into any eye or hair accessory) will slice them to ribbons. Then I'll feed my butterflies."

"You're much more evil than I first thought. I could faintly hear Akuma's malicious tone in your voice. However, I admit your honey accent covered it sweetly." "Don't misunderstand. This is simply survival until I can overcome my tormentor." She kissed his cheek and ran inside his house to the guest bedroom. He lived alone for awhile so he thought he might as well. Besides, who else knew her secret? He needed to protect and watch someone at the same time! This only happens in Shoujo and Shounen manga…


	5. Chapter 5: I'm so Lucky Lucky

Chapter 5: I'm so Lucky Lucky

Today Tsunade meets Lullaby for the first time. She entered the office with Kiba as her helper/watchman. After exiting, she was given to a temporary team for the duration of her stay. She bowed to Kakashi's voice. "How lucky can we get! We get a cute girl in our cell." Kakashi smiled through his mask. "Ah she is cute but I'm a girl too and I'm cute right Sasuke?" "Hmph. She's blind. Why do we always get the regects?" "Hey Sasuke! Apologize!" "Shut up Naruto!" Sakura punched him.

"Oh my you think I'm weak just because of this blindfold? I guarantee I'll be more tainted than you'll ever hope to achieve. Starting as of today, I am a temporary citizen and assigned to monitor your cell's progress. You have been lacking success during missions and it's pretty clear why." "How dare you. You think you're so high and mighty? You can't even see! How can you observe us?" "Though I may be blinded by this tainted cloth, it does not mean anything. My ears are so acute that I can hear the sound of your heartbeat. My sense of smell is so good that I can smell auras and as for my taste, well, I can taste the bittersweet nectar flowing within you. With all that at my exposal, eyesight as a cost is ok with me."

Sasuke couldn't find a comeback. Kakashi thought of how biju have super senses. Could she be a biju or an oni perhaps? He'll probably never know. The only way to know was that ninja band and it was impossible to ask or to take by force. Wait! She hung out with Kiba once right? Maybe he would know? Yes! Yes he would definitely know! For the remainder of the training time, she sat on a log in silence with correct posture and looking straight ahead at nothing.

Suddenly, she slightly smiled. She knew this scent, the scent of bloody sand. "Hello Gaara." She chimed and looked his way. "_Love set me free, this monster inside of me…_" She sang with a demonic English accent low and in a whisper. Gaara's stomach pulsated and he stopped, gripping it before it went away. She knew it. He had a demon too. "Hello Lullaby san." Temari waved. "Are you blind?" Kankuro scorned. "Oh I'm sorry." "It's fine Temari san. It's close anyway." "Huh?" Her mood always changed when Akuma was coming.

"It's so soon! Why does he wish to come now little black imp? Shiriki, I don't want to! I really like Kiba and no one has wronged me. What can I do…Shiriki?" The little demon circled around her feet. "Right you're mute. I apologize. Well, as long as this isn't taken off in public view, I will be ok right? Oh you're right. Kiba saw it. Ah!" She gripped her ears in frustration trying to pull out the whispering compulsions. "There is only one way and you know it." "No not that!" "He wants to collect the most powerful hellish army to overtake Heaven and Earth." "Ah you bat-eared rabbit Hikari! Disappear." He faded away. She picked up Shikiri and hugged him. "Damn this life. I thought I was almost free." She tried to rip off the S charm but lighting shot from it sending her flying. Her hand was swollen and had 3rd degree burns.


	6. Chapter 6: Incriminating Evidence

Chapter 6: Incriminating Evidence

"Save me. Save me. Save me! Oh how I wish I could shout out these blessed feelings! But I am nothing, no one, nothing granted such a wish for very soon, red will come to Konoha." She thought sadly. Sasuke came into view and she felt something ominous. "Hello Sasuke." She bowed. "Now Naruto!" Sasuke yelled and he jumped out of the bushes and grabbed her headband ripping it off. "Yes!" Sakura said triumphantly. "Oh god." Kakashi thought. "No!" Kiba was too late to see what was happening.

Gaara's body pulsated so strongly that it felt as though he would die from this aura. "The essence of true evil." Kakashi said. Lullaby was growling with snarling pointed nail-like teeth and saliva dripped from her mouth. She let out a long howl, as if it was the timing of her life's ending. Suddenly, her eyes grew wide with fear and she regained control.

"No! Now you're all doomed! This is what happened to the Mystery Village!" She cupped her hands over her eyes and sobbed. "Why? Why is it always like this! Can I not choose my own destiny? Must fate decide everything for me? Ah!" She screamed yet again as a six was etched on her forehead. "My limbs haven't any nails." She began to speak in a darkening-every-minute tone.

"My head has no crown. My eyes are not bleeding. My mouth is not parched. My back has not been whipped. I was not born to die a savior. I was born in the warm embrace of Heaven, but now, I have been abandoned. I was thrown into Styx and worst of all, thinking it was noble and my own decision, it was predetermined all along. I never meant anything but to be a soulless killing machine incapable of anything else but the bloodshed of millions."

"What's going on Kakashi sensei!" Sakura cried afraid. "It's not true! All you say is a lie! Nothing is forever and nothing is fated. You create your own destiny!" "Cute words Kakashi _sensei_. They might have worked when I was younger and naïve. I am different now though. Yes I am much wiser. Now I can feel the time of red approaching much faster than before." Arnold Friend rose from behind her shadow and whispered in her ear, "Kill them all. No one is to be spared." She did not hesitate. With Branded Butterflies, little imps, Shiriki and Hikari, and a special fatherly friend, she felt live bloodshed. Only Kiba and Gaara were left. "_Kill them. Kill them! Kill them!_" His voice was louder and louder. "I do not want to." "You don't have a choice. You've accepted all of me." "No I only acknowledged you. I accept all of these two. _Come with me to a grey and red world._" Gaara did not hesitate. He could learn a lot from her. "Kiba…" She puppy-eyed him. He had lost his village. The next time she kills, he will set her free. He stepped forward.

~El Fin


End file.
